Moonflower, Moonstone, Moonlake
by TitanPandora
Summary: Arthur was truly in a dilemma. He wanted to go home and be with his family, but there was still the idea of staying with the man he loved so much and start his own family, but one thing was certain. If he didn't fall that one day from that damn bird and break his ankle than he would of never met the stupid, yet savvy Frenchman. (FrUk, Omega/Beta/Alpha Dynamics, AU- Tribal)
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Moonflower,Moonstone,Moonlake**  
 **By: TitanPandora w/ help from LyssaDolphin**

 **Warning: Younger/Older relationships, Shameless smut (*Later Chapter*), Mpreg, Major character death**

 **Information: (See bottom for information) Can be found on AO3 for longer verisons of sex scenes**

 **...**

A soft breeze filled the meadow that Arthur Kirkland liked to sit. A huge tree he sat against would let out groans of protest from the wind and bright summer green leaves would fall down and land in his hair and the area around him. The field went off to a dropping point and looking down you see only the top of trees.

Many stories that Arthur's mother told him was to never go down there. She said their were vicious animals and hurtful people who if they saw the young fifteen year old they'd beat him to a pulp.

Arthur, being only seven when told, was terrified. He didn't even want to look down in the sea of trees, because it would make his stomach do flips and his head would ache.

However, the fear of the cliff didn't prevent Arthur from still coming to his reading tree. It was the only place he could find his own inner peace. The tree saw almost every emotion he had to offer, but it showed no doubt, pity, or judgement. Like his very own shrink.

"Arthur!" A familiar voice called. Arthur turned seeing his older brother approaching which made him stand up and look confused.

"How did you find me?" he questioned knowing that the only person who knew of the place was his own mother.

"Ma told me, she wanted to tell you that dinner is almost done. Tonight we have pasta and rice."

"My favorite!" Arthur exclaimed with a bright smile.

Alistair rolled his eyes with a fond smile, "Yeah, I know, that's why I wanted to tell you before me and Ma ate it all!"

Arthur just chuckled, "Thanks Al."

Finding the place interesting Alistar walked around, his fiery red hair waving in the wind as he strolled to the front of the hill and looked over the edge. His heart seemed to stop at the huge cliff, but he remembered Ma's word as he sat down.

"Did you know that Ma was lying about this cliff," Alistar mumbled, "There are no vicious men or crazy animals down there, it is actually a road. You have ridden on it before."

Arthur puffed his cheeks out and walked beside Alistar and looked away from the height. The forest seemed to spread out forever like a never-ending ocean. "I know, I just don't like heights."

"Yeah, sure, then sit." Alistair patted the area next to himself and Arthur was reluctant to sit and cross his arms.

Before he could keep pouting a bird stole his gaze. It flew with colorful feathers and zoomed between him and Alistar. With a gasp he turned his head in a whiplash motion, but with the quick movement the soil on the area he sat seemed to dissipate.

Alistair jumped up to avoid the landslide, but Arthur couldn't. He was stuck falling, but before he could loose hope he grabbed ahold of a tree branch sticking out of the dusty cliff. Tears streamed out of his eyes from the dust coming off the mountain and from the shock.

Alistar was screaming, but all Arthur could hear was noise as Alistar's hand tried to grab his hand that was clamped around the branch. The world around Arthur was getting dark and even when he lazily kicked his legs trying to get ahold of some rock that could hold his weight it never came.

His hand was starting to sweat and slip. Before Arthur could register he was falling again with his back facing his death. He watched Alistar get smaller and smaller, the warm breeze had suddenly turned cold as it whipped at his face and pushed against his back.

It was like the wind was trying to hold him away from slamming into the thick wooded area, but it was too late and gravity had its own plans. Arthur hit the trees and the sharp branches grabbed and pulled ripping his clothing and creating cuts in his fair skin.

He let out screams and groans as his back and chest hit thick branches and when the trees cut at his face. A searing pain hit Arthur's ankle when a tree branch caught him at the wrong moment making he let out a yelp of pain.

With a hurted gasp he hit bluntly against the ground, he felt the long tips of grass tickle his nose and body, but he was slowly losing himself. Arthur felt paralyzed as he laid on his back letting out pained gasps, his eyes falling closed.

He felt something or someone grab his shoulder and ask him if he was alright, but everything felt underwater and fake. He felt at peace with himself and soon he couldn't feel anything and he felt like he was falling asleep never to wake up.

 **...**

Arthur felt like he finally had ahold of his brain as he felt the soft breeze brush against his back. He slowly opened his eyes trying to sit up, but his back ached and his arm made a noise of protest. He laid back with a tiny groan as he rubbed at his arm that was dressed tightly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move." Arthur sprung up as he heard a voice and saw someone turn around. It was a tall boy around his age with squinted hazel eyes and dark red hair. On this breathtaking boy was tight brown pants with tall black boots and a chest covered with ritual paint. On his head was a beautiful circlet of gold.

Arthur cowered as the man approached with a fabric sack, but when it was placed on his leg it appeared cold and soothing. "Who are you?" he asked quietly with a hoarse voice.

"My name is Lovino, the tribe's medic. My Alpha had found you in the woods, he watched you come from the sky." Lovino informed, "You are lucky enough that another Alpha was with him so he could carry you back."

"Tribe? Alpha? What is going on." Arthur rubbed his head and Lovino bit his lip with sudden realization.

"Are you from the upper world. Do you have technology and eat meals found in freeze boxes?" he asked with some kind of interest.

"Do you mean fridges?" Arthur asked.

"Oh," Lovino trailed off, "You are, shit, let me go get our chieftain."

Lovino zipped out of his little office slamming the door behind him leaving Arthur in silence. He planned on moving and getting up, but his body groaned and wouldn't let him move an inch.

The door was thrown open and a man walked in. Arthur felt small compared to the huge blonde with rippled muscles and face painting along his cheek and forehead as well as his chest and arms. Behind him was an older male with white hair and red eyes, he wore a white robe with a gold-colored string tied around his stomach.

However, on the blonde's head was a large golden headdress with long turkey feathers sticking out of the headband and brownish preserved flowers were around his neck. He stared at Arthur in some kind of anger.

"I told Antonio that he was from the upper world. Who wears sweater vests in tribes?" Lovino sneered.

The white-haired man chuckled, "I've seen some sweater vests in the market."

"But usually those are for winter." The blonde chimed in and the white-haired man hummed in some kind of agreement.

"Nevermind," The blonde snapped walking forward, "State your name and location."

Arthur seemed to shrink, but seeing the change of mood the man stopped himself from puffing out his chest and seemed to back off. "A-A-A" was all Arthur got out.

"Ah. . . That name is odd." The white-haired man cackled.

"It's Arthur!" Arthur burned.

"I liked Ah." Lovino said under his breath as he turned around.

Arthur looked around and he appeared to be in a cave with an opening on the top which was where he felt the air. At the front of the cave was two doors and by the movement of the poorly instructor door was two men.

"It's Arthur Kirkland, I am from England." He growled balling his hands into a fist. "How can I leave you are all mad!"

Arthur stood up and went to run outside, but a sharp pain in his ankle stopped him. He crumpled to the ground and let out a pained scream.

"I told you not to move, but nobody listens to the medic. Tell the pregnant one not to go out of the tribe and oh dear he falls in the damn lake and it turns into my fault." the last part was mumbled angrily as Lovino grabbed Arthur by his shoulder and lifted him up back on the make-shift bed with fur pelt blankets and some kind of fabric stuffed with fur.

"I'm sorry Arthur Kirkland, you will not leaving your ankle is practically shattered." The white-haired man informed as he stepped forward.

Arthur's eyes bubbled with tears as Lovino put back on the hand-crafted ice pack on his ankle and patted his thigh.

"How far did you fall?" Lovino asked, "It's to access your situation. Like I said, Antonio just watched come down in a flurry of screams and grunts."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know, all I remember was I was sitting with my brother and he was talking about something, but this huge bird went between us and it made me move rather quickly," he took a deep breath as the memories of the horrid experience came back, "I just was falling. Trees were tearing and ripped at me and I remember hearing a voice asking if I was alright, but I felt like I was dying!"

"You probably were," The white hair man chimed in, "but we have an amazing medic who fixed everything. The Gods above pick the best and only the best." he assured.

The blonde agreed, "You're a very lucky man Arthur Kirkland, you would have been dead if Antonio hadn't seen you, or watched you."

"Wow," Arthur breathed rubbing his leg, "Where am I then?"

"My tribe," the blonde answered, "The Tribe of the Hills. I am the Chieftain, Ludwig, and this is my older brother and last Chieftain, Gilbert."

Arthur put out his hand, "It's very nice to meet you both."

"As well as you Arthur Kirkland." Ludwig shook his hand and he seemed to have some kind of wishful glint in his eyes.

Lovino had finally found what he was looking for with a gasp and held it up. It looked to be a long hiking stick with painted symbols around it and a leather string through the top. "Here you go you cripple, it's like a crutch." He walked over and held out the stick.

With a glare from the nickname, Arthur took the stick and with some help he was able to lean all his weight on it with his ankle in the air. Lovino had quickly laid on the ground creating some kind of brace with some string and tree bark. It actually felt better and Arthur found it much easier to walk/limp with.

"Here, let Gilbert show you around the village. You will stay here until your ankle has fully healed or if you wish to join we will gladly allow you in." Ludwig clasped his hand as Gilbert put his arm around Arthur to lead him out of the cliff.

When they were out of sight Lovino scoffed and glared at Ludwig, "Why would you say that, you were pretty prickled when the last upper land person came."

"Don't question me." Ludwig whispered brushing past the medic and out the doors he stormed. Lingering his hateful gaze at the door, Lovino turned around and went to work smashing a couple of roots into paste.

 **...**

"-And this is the eating house!" Arthur was led around the huge village, everything seemed constructed out of the wood or it was made inside caves and cliffs. Little cabins had small children playing the front and older people on the porch sewing beautiful blankets.

The eating house looked to be like a long cabin with no walls and only a roof to protect. Make-shift tables made out of wood and seats as stump sat around the tables. There were some people eating, but most of the residence was in the open kitchen where smoke puffed from the top.

"What are they cooking?" Arthur asked as his stomach grumbled from the lingering smell in the air.

"Fish probably. Sometimes we have deer, but you scared the one 'Toni was going to get." Gilbert teased and Arthur glared slightly as he tighten his grip around his walking cane.

A white flash caught Arthur's eye and he turned around seeing a rather round man walking around the camp with his hand on his stomach. He had a large circlet on his head with white beads laying on his auburn hair and jewels hung from his ears and one planted in between his forehead. His robe looked expensive with gold trim on the long sleeves and around the bottom that reached his ankle showing tan sandals.

"Who's that show off?" Arthur asked in a bitter tone and Gilbert chuckled slightly.

"My brother-in-law." he winked.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrow, he knew that Gilbert was Ludwig's brother and if Ludwig was the chieftain that meant either that the high-class man was either Ludwig's wife or Gilbert had another brother who was married, but he assumed their family as royalty.

With that information Arthur gasped, "I didn't mean to insult you!"

Gilbert cackled and crossed his arms, "Nah, his name is Feliciano. If he could have his way he would prance around this camp naked, but Ludwig says he can't."

Arthur blushed at the information and veered his head away from the tan man who seemed in his own little world brushing his hand along the trees.

"Here, let's leave him alone. He really doesn't get out much." Gilbert turned away and strolled down a dusty pathway.

Arthur limped after him, "Why doesn't he get out much?"

"Don't you see him?" Gilbert exclaimed, "He's about to freaking pop with a child. Cross our fingers that is Alpha, we'd rejoice, but Omegas are cute. I have nothing against the other class."

"P-P-P-Pregnant!" Arthur blushed even harder, "But he's a male!"

"He's a male Omega, male Omegas can get pregnants." Gilbert informed as he brushed his hand against a plant with interest.

On the other hand, Arthur was practically in the dark, what was this tribe, and why was that boy pregnant. He wanted to learn more. "So, how old is Feliciano?" he made careful conversation.

"Er. . . I think he is fifteen." Gilbert tried to remember.

"Fifteen! So how old is Ludwig."

"Ludwig is turning twenty-nine this October."

Arthur eyes practically popped out of his head, "Don't you think Feliciano is a bit young to be pregnant with a child?"

"No? Why do you?" Gilbert sat down on a stump and Arthur followed clumsy. He wanted to know more, because it was absurd that a fifteen year old male was pregnant with a twenty-nine year old man's child. That sounded like some kind of peodphile act if you asked him.

"Yes! He is fifteen, he should be in schooling!"

"Oh, Feliciano finished his kind of schooling. Most Omegas are educated at home by their mothers until they turn twelve and they can present themselves to the public. You know the saying marry young, reproduce more." Gilbert told him nonchalantly.

Arthur turned his head, "So he isn't considered young?"

"No, actually he considered a mid-adult. Currently at your age you should be trying for your second or you could be like Ludwig and wait a year."

Arthur blushed and tightened his hand around the stick. He felt odd and scared at the same time. Standing in front of him was such a powerful man and an ancient tribe was around him. He thought of Feliciano, he was considered the queen of the tribe and he was just the young age of fifteen. Even Gilbert said he should be on his second child which is crazy. Nobody would want to join this tribe and he certainly wasn't either.

He just wanted to be home with his big brother and to taste his mother's food that she slaved over the stove for, was that too much to ask for?

 **(...)**

 _This story will not recieve a new update until six-to-twelve weeks. I broke my wrist and my left hand is practically useless until I get a smaller cast. Enjoy this if I feel up to writing over 3000 words with one hand :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur didn't expect to be dragged around the camp by Gilbert that consisted of just men. He saw many new faces, but none that were around his age. Feliciano was his age and Lovino appeared only a few years older, but that were the only person.

"Hey Francis!" Gilbert chimed as he approached a well dressed man in green fabric pants and a leather vest. His long blonde hair that was tied back with a dark red ribbon. Arthur felt odd around this man when he stood next to him. He felt smaller, intimidated like this man was out to eat him alive, literally.

"Nice to see you Gilbert, how have you been?" Francis chimed as he smiled a smile that made Arthur hand twitch. Not the kind of twitch like to bring him into a kiss, no certainly not, Arthur just wanted to make his stupid, beautiful face to become concave.

Gilbert seemed to become sadden by the ask of his mood."I've been alright. . ." he trailed off with a frown.

Francis caught himself and turned to Arthur with a big bright (forced) smile. "If it isn't the little dove who couldn't fly? Last time I saw you, your ankle was like:" Francis made a scene by cupping his hand and twisting it to the right while making bone cracking noises.

Arthur blushed and set on a glare, "Please, I know what my ankle looked like."

Francis merely chuckled and turned to Gilbert who had collected his emotions. "Why have you decided to visit my little shop?"

Arthur looked past Francis seeing a kind little wooden home with large cut out windows. Flowers collected around the bottom sill, they were red roses, his favorite flower. The windows showcased long robes which one looked like Feliciano's but with silver trimming and a deeper neckline. Next to it on a plastic mannequin was dark leather pants with a circlet on it's head and ritual paint. The shop seemed quaint and it appealed towards Arthur.

"I actually wanted you to get our little friend some new clothing that isn't ripped. Something that he'd fit in." Gilbert mumbled as he glanced over at Arthur who had dropped to his knees inspecting the red rose bush with careful hands.

"Of course," Francis muttered, "Don't you think he's kind of cute."

Gilbert glanced over at Francis who had a soft smile on his face, his hands folded together. "Doesn't he remind of Jenny?" Gilbert laughed bitterly.

Francis froze, his whole stance becoming stiff, "Yes, a sharp bite, but a beautiful personality." He walked forward leaving Gilbert, bending down next to Arthur he found his voice, "Don't you want to come inside? It must be uncomfortable kneeling in the grass."

Arthur smiled fondly, "Actually, I've gotten use to it. I have my own garden at home," he touched the rose with care never letting it cut his fair bruised skin, "Roses are my favorite flower."

"They are my favorite too." Francis mouth twitched upwards in a grin as he held out his hand, "But come along darling, we have to change you from rags to riches!"

Arthur had a dark look in his eyes, but he grabbed the strange man's hand to help him up. Standing on one leg, Arthur waited for Francis to grabbed the walking cane and to help him inside.

Gilbert hung back opening the door and kept his head low. He was skeptical of the Alpha, Francis wasn't one to openly express desire ever since his Omega's death. The Upper Land was full of unnamed Betas like Arthur, but Francis already seemed swooned.

Speaking of Francis, he led Arthur to a raised platform where he could try on different outfits. Francis had taken upon the job of picking the outfit which he threw at Arthur and instructed him to change in the corner where a pelt was strung up.

A few minutes passed and Arthur came out wearing loose brown knee-length shorts, tan sandals that rose up his leg, and a white fur vest that had the sides connected by a leather string. Arthur turned around casually and cocked his head.

"I wanted a robe." he muttered rubbing his arm as Francis pranced over with a smile.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No. . ."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. . ."

Francis clapped his hands together, "Then you don't get a robe."

Arthur pouted as Francis planted a gold circlet on his head. He narrowed his eyes taking it off his head inspecting the gold metal with a v shape at the front. Around the circlet was a vine of blue flowers that seemed to glow. "What is this?" he asked.

Francis took the circlet from Arthur and placed it on his head pushing back the wheat blonde hair. "We call it the circlet of purity. It simply means you aren't married yet. The flowers are Moonflowers which mean you aren't any class. If you join the clan you will upgraded to a white flower of your choice. If you decide to get married you will simply where the golden circlet."

"And Feliciano? Why is his circlet so. . . expensive." Arthur found the word with a frown.

"Royalty," Francis answered simply, "He is considered the Head Omega. All decision concerning the camp's people, buildings, new recruits, they all go through him. His husband, our Chieftain Ludwig, is like the military sergeant. He cares for the armies, threats, and trade purposes. Most laws pass both Omega and Alpha as well as both of them needing to be present at court affairs and meetings with other tribes, but Ludwig is mostly the big guns of the operation while his Omega is the backbone.

"Nobody really sees Feliciano and the effort he puts in, but without him the camp would fall in shambles. He gets the special outfits, circlets, praise, because without him there would be no heir to the throne."

Arthur seemed to absorb everything he said hanging off every word he said. With a swift hand Francis dipped his finger in a jar of red paint on the counter beside the platform and made a slash on Arthur's shoulder. "Plus those circlets are painful, Feliciano always gets the jewels stuck in his hair."

"I understand." Arthur muttered looking at the line. He stared at Francis's arm that had a black upper case A. "Is this my symbol?"

"Yep," Gilbert chimed in, "The faceless Beta, it simply means you haven't been decided a class. Me for example was born an Alpha, but new recruits would be judged at New Moon in front of Gods."

Francis butted in, "You will be naked so the Gods would be able to see all imperfections and if you pass their inspection you will fall asleep in the pool drowning yourself to be awoken in a new perspective!"

Arthur was skeptical, "Sounds sketchy, are you sure that's what happens?"

"Yes, our decease Head Omega was judged and he was given new life." Francis smiled solemnly.

"May he rest with the Gods." Gilbert whispered under his breath.

Arthur looked between the suddenly quieted Alphas, but both were pulled out of grieving by the sound of a low bell ringing across the tribe. It was familiar to Arthur since he remembered hearing it if he stayed after dark at the reading tree.

"The dinner bell, come Arthur let's get something to eat." Francis put his arm around the Beta and helped him like a human crutch. He was lead to the long eating house, Francis sat down at a closer table near the long one that was covered in a satin white table-cloth.

Already sitting at the table was a dark-skinned man with messy and curly brown hair. He had piercing green eyes and a chest of markings. One thing that stood out to Arthur the most was a handprint in a greenish blue dye near his heart.

"Afternoon Antonio, look I found the little dove!" Francis exclaimed sitting down.

Antonio looked at him with cold eyes, Arthur wondered if this man was mean, but he flashed a smile of sharp teeth. No, literally, his teeth were like knives filed down to vicious points.

"Good to see him alive! His ankle was like!" Antonio did the same as Francis by trying to explain how broken his ankle was with gross sounds and hand movements.

"Knock it off!" Someone exclaimed cuffing Antonio on the back of the head. Arthur looked with an awkward to see Lovino again with a frown on his face.

Antonio rubbed his head gingerly, "Sorry Lovi." he muttered.

Gilbert passed them making whip noises and sending them towards to Antonio who purposely ignored him.

Arthur wondered if Gilbert would join them, but the albino had taken a seat at the long table. Emerging from a pelt on the back the cabin was Ludwig with Feliciano connected at his arm. Seeing such a close view of the Omega made Arthur suddenly have Déjà vu. He turned to Lovino finally seeing similarities.

"Lovino?" Arthur asked, "Do you and Feliciano happen to be related?"

Lovino arched his eyebrow and Antonio merely chuckled behind his hand, "Yeah, he's my younger brother. He's 3 years younger than me, but most people call us twins, because we were born on the same day and he's taller than me." Lovino then proceeded to glare at Feliciano who caught his gaze and casually waved.

"Amazing!" Arthur exclaimed startling Lovino, "Being born on the same day, but different years with a sibling is a one in a million chance!"

Lovino gave him a perplexed look and nodded with nose scrunched up.

"Please quiet down!" Ludwig yelled and the house filled with silence. Arthur looked around seeing all the tables filled with different shaped people. The men appeared thick in muscle with chests of hard abs and colorful paint. Other boys were skinnier with curvy hips, their clothing purposely covered their chest, some even wore dresses.

"Thank you," Ludwig's voice didn't seem to soften in volume as he practically shouted. "May the announcements start, I'll go first, the baby is fine."

Almost everyone breathed easily, "Lovino has found nothing different in the pregnancy and Feliciano will still have our next heir in the next moon rotation!"

The hall cheered as Ludwig sat down giving the young Omega a kiss on the forehead and folding his hands. "May everyone proceed in new topics."

Antonio sprung up and Gilbert did as well. A few other people joined them at the front of the room in a straight line. Omegas appeared them the kitchen and started to dish out platters with clay plates with Salmon on the top. Others had mugs of a dark liquid, when Arthur finally got to drink it, he confirmed it was watered down beer.

"I almost got it!" Antonio smiled at the large group of men, "Mallory had caused another accident, but that bird will never fly again when i'm through with it!"

"Mallory?" Arthur asked Lovino who let out a groan rolling his eyes.

"Mallory is a fucking bird," Lovino huffed, "the stupid bird has been causing trouble, swooping in taking food, leading children to caves, it even ran into Feliciano and pushed him in a freezing cold lake."

Arthur blinked rapidly, "That bird went between me and my brother and made me fall!"

Antonio must have heard what Arthur said and pointed accusingly at the Brit, "Mallory strikes again!" his voice coming in a low rumble. "She pushed a Beta from the Upper World down to the Lower Rocks."

Gilbert who had been standing next to Antonio with a peeved look finally touched his shoulder, "Calm down Antonio," he instructed and the Alpha bared sharp teeth his way.

"You don't understand! That bird is going after everyone and soon it will target my Omega." Antonio insisted and Gilbert turned and gave Lovino a silent look.

The Medic stood up and walked to the front grabbing Antonio by the wrist and pulled him away from the front as he yelled conspiracies and was shaking his fist.

"Excuse Antonio, we will have that bird killed." Gilbert smiled, "But in other news, meet our newest Beta. His name is Arthur and he will either leave when his leg in is better or join the clan."

A pleasant clappter filled the eating house, Arthur blushed looking at the long table seeing Feliciano clapping excitedly. The Beta noticed how Feliciano looked like he didn't have eyes, because his eyes were squinted so tightly and his thick eyelashes mixed together.

"Thank you." Gilbert bowed and turned to the table as more people went to front talking about domestic clubs- Arthur made a note to ask about the book club - in the meantime he dug into the fish and drank the foul drink, making no further note. Lovino came back with Antonio who appeared calmer and he ate in silence.

"Lovino, I'm not feeling well, I'll be turning in early." Antonio murmured as he leaned over pressing a kiss to his mate's neck and walked out of the longhouse acting aloof.

Arthur stopping eating, "Gosh, where am I going to stay?"

Lovino was about to speak, but Francis cut him off, "You will be staying with me."

"Oh. . . Er, alright."

The Brit stood up and walked towards the home leaving Francis and Lovino. "What is everyone planning?" The Italian muttered as he stabbed his fish harshly.

Francis sighed angrily, "Listen Lovino, don't meddle."

Lovino arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms as Francis sauntered away. His lower eye was starting to twitch and it pissed him off.


End file.
